barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Show Respect!
'Let's Show Respect! '(also kown as "Trading Respect!" in UK version and call as "My Respect with Barney!" in Australia version) is a Barney Home Videos that was released on October 13th 1996. It also appeared on the "PBS Kids Sprout Let's Grow: Magic Playtime Fun!" DVD. It was later rereleased under a different title, "Way to Respect!" on March 9, 1999 (the same day as What The World We Share) and It was later rereleased under a different title, "Fun on Respect!" on November 12th 2005, and aired on PBS Kids Sprout in 2007. This Barney movie is produced by Kids Edutainment. This combines live-action (for dinosaurs) and animation (for the kids, and other humans) Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them. Cast *Voice of Barney-Bob West *Barney's Body Costume-Carey Stinson Maurice Scott and Josh Martin *Voice of BJ-Patty Wirtz *BJ's Body Costume-Jared Harris and Kyle Nelson *Voice of Baby Bop-Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume-Lauren Mayeux and Jennifer Romanos *Barney Understudy-Del Johnson *BJ and Baby Bop Understudy-Yana Kolmakova *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Tiffany Burton *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po (look Original) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Officer Phillips (J.D. Mosley) The Cameo Guest Appearances Thank You to the 1996 Talent Search Winners *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother (Mom)) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle's Mother) *William "Billy" Biggle (Body Costume... Jeff Brooks) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Stacy *Sant Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" (Carol Farabee) *Frosty the Snowman *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Miss Vera Goode *Dad (Bob Reed) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Ben *Old King Cole *Tomie dePaola *Santa Claus *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Leilani *Emma *Miss Kepler *Ruby Biggle *Professor Tinkerputt Songs *﻿Barney Theme Song *It's a Great Day *Respect! *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *The Five Senses Song *Taking Turns *Colors All Around *I Can Laugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday To You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *I Love You Scenes from the Theme Song with lyrics of the Theme Song in place are VHS, DVD and VCD what the Songs Said: Original 1996 BYG Intro Version: :::::*Barney is a dinosaur :::::*from our imagination :::::*And when he's tall, he's what we call :::::*a dinosaur sensation :::::*Barney lives with Michael and :::::*With Amy, then you'll soon see :::::*Little Tina tags along :::::*With her big sister Luci :::::*Derek is in Barney's club :::::*And Jeffrey has a ticket :::::*But Mom has never seen him, :::::*'Cause she doesn't know our secret :::::*Barney comes to play with us :::::*Whenever we may need him :::::*Barney can be your friend too :::::*If you just make-believe him! Season 4-6 (1997-2002) intro Version: ::*Barney is a dinosaur ::*From our imagination, ::*And when he's tall, he's what we call ::*A dinosaur sensation! ::*Barney's friends are big and small; ::*They come from lots of places. ::*After school they meet to play ::*And sing with happy faces ::*Barney shows us lots of things ::*Like how to play pretend, ::*ABC's and 123s ::*And how to be a friend. ::*Barney comes to play with us ::*Whenever we may need him. ::*Barney can be your friend too, ::*If you just make-believe him! ::: Season 7-13 (2002-2009) intro Version: :*Barney is a dinosaur :*From our imagination, :*And when he's tall, he's what we call :*A dinosaur sensation! :*Barney's friends are big and small; :*They come from lots of places. :*After school they meet to play :*And sing with happy faces :*Barney shows us lots of things :*Like how to play pretend, :*ABC's and 123s :*And how to be a friend. :*Barney comes to play with us :*Whenever we may need him. :*Barney can be your friend too, :*If you just make-believe him! Trivia *Shawn wear the same clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Min wear the same clothes from "Barney's Fun & Games". *Tosha wear the same clothes and a hair-styles from "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wear the same clothes from "Barney Live! In New York City". *Emma wears the same clothes in "Venice, Anyone?: Italy". *Natalia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Let's Go on Vacation". *Amy wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Campfire Sing-Along". *Luci wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rock with Barney". *Joshua wear the same clothes in "Let's Play Outside". *Mr. Brantley wears the same clothes in "Barney's Celebrating Around the World" *Ben wears the same clothes in "Barney's Celebrating Around The World". *Rusty wears the same clothes in "Big Brother Rusty: China". *Kristen wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Once Upon a Time". *Derek wears the same clothes in "A Splash Party, Please". *Tina wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Campfire Sing-Along". *Rachel wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Look What I Can Do!". *Kami wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Movin' Along", "Movin' and Groovin", and "Look What I Can Do!". *Whitney wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!". *Stacy wears the same clothes and and a hair-style in "Making a Move!". *Emily wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "It's Home to Me!". *Asa Karsten Bernstine Angelica Ginn Brady Kimball Cory Kotas Carly Naples Megan Miyahira Sara Perks wears the same clothes in "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday". *Laura wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Colorful World!". *Olivia wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Rhythm". *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney Live! In New York City". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "A Package of Friendship". *Megan wears the same hair-style and clothes in "BJ the Great". *Holly wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Celebrating Around The World". *Hannah wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Itty Bitty Bugs". *Me-Ma wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Grandparents Are Grand". *Pop-Pop wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand". *Tracy wears the same hair-style and clothes in "Pot Full of Sunshine". *Grace wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "A-Counting We Will Go". *Shanda wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Barney's Super Singing Circus". *Jason wears the same clothes in "Barney's Fun & Games". *Officer Phillips wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "Who's Your Neighbor?". *Taylor wears the same clothes and a hair-style in "The Good Egg: Kenya". This video Witch: *Both being 9 year and 12 hours ago Season 3 Barney costumes are used in this home video at different times the Barney costume from the Barney segment from "Kids for Character" the Respect scene was also shown in the Kids for Character video is used, except it was mixed with a Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costume from in "A Day In the Park with Barney" is used. *When this is used to be televised it has originally aired on PBS during pledge drives According to Variety review Min was absent from performance When it originally aired on television it was aired during PBS Pledge Drives unlike how Barney's Imagination Island originally aired on NBC a year earlier This is the another home video to be televised, with the first being Barney's Imagination Island Billy and the Big Games The Billy and Ruby Biggle costume, and his voice "Kidsongs: Birthday Blues", and "Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" is used in this home video was also seen in from being 7 year and 14 hours ago On the 1996 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1994 The Lyons Groups" wich it might have been an error. *The version of I Love You is a mix of Once Upon a Time's version and You Can Be Anything's version When BJ says "Hi everybody!" to Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Min and Tosha, the sound clip is taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day, except it was low-pitched to Pitch -1 BJ comes to the treehouse after the song "Respect" The 1999 VHS release Season 4 Barney Theme Song is used The tine card Pink (Way To Respect!) When BJ arrives at the treehouse and says "Hi everybody", the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Senes-Sational Day" Barney doesn't interact with Billy Biggles until "My Party with Barney!" The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper This is the first video of Gen 1 not to be by Barney Home Video Logo A DVD version of the video was released in 2004-2013 Both the releases of this video, and also included the theatrical trailer for ''Barney's Great Adventure ''In the release of "Let's Show Respect!" the video utilized the Season 1-2 version of the theme song. In the release of "Share of Respect!", the theme song was redited to use the Season 7-13 version This could be concidered as the sequel to At Home with Animals The ending credits would play an instrumental version of Respect On the 1997's VHS Lyrick Studos title screen of the Barney Theme Song instead the Season 1 logo it says "Barney", This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD and VCD release, which you'd find at EBAY Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it The end credits say that this video was copyrighted by 1996, although it might've been flimed began in in January 1995 after months Kids for Character after the release of came out in April 23, 1996. When PBS Kids Sprout aired some of this the station used the credits version After this special originally aired on PBS, It also aired on PBS Kids Sprout in 2007, It also aired on Fox in 2007, It also aired on Family Channel in 2007, It also aired on Noggin in 2008, It also aired on NBC in 2009, It also aired on Playhouse Disney in 2010, It also aired on Nick Jr in 2012 In the Barney News on the 1994-1995 Family Magazine, Hello, Goodbye Lookin' Around My Neighborhood People Helping Other People Help Protect the Earth Mr. Sun Limbo Rock (deletes removed the barney songs) I Like Autumn What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? The Rainbow Song Number Limbo Let's Take Care of Our Pets The Cleanup Clock Pop Goes the Weasel Down By the Bay Let's Go on an Adventure That's What an Island Is Down By the Station The Exercise Song When I'm a Firefighter Pumpernickel Muffin Man Medley Brushing My Teeth That's a Home to Me was mentioned but was not sung in the home video The prototype name for this video was "Go to Respect!" This is the first video to have its preview voiced by Maurice the Magician This Barney Home Videos began production on November 1, 1994 and wrapped sometime in July 1995 in the Theme Song, The rainbow swirly effect where it translates to the title card isn't shown The Original preview for this video is announced by Maurice the Magician's who works at Israel UK in the United Kingdom After it's original direct-to-video release it was later aired on WABC in December 2003, this home video aired on Playhouse Disney The same length of the end credits of "Rock with Barney" Bob Singleton and Dean Stefan had composed the music for the preview of this video along with some other videos many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 1997-2002 At the end of Barney doll wears a Birthday Cake Party Hat glasses This is one of the first videos to be closed captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc Also between June 9-20 1995 the video was shown on the 30-foot Sunset on the Season 3 screen in School and Playground. This presentation was followed by a minute sing-along with Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ performing songs from the video, as well as an encore performance of "Practice Makes Perfect" The Barney, BJ and Baby Bop Costume used in this video, Barney's Sense-Sational Day On the Move and Once Upon a Time will later be used in Barney's Colorful World! In this special Barney states he dosen't blink. However, all Barney and the Backyard Gang videos (except The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day At The Beach, Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing Along, Barney Goes to School, Barney in Concert and Rock With Barney), Seasons 1 and Season 13, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Imagination Island, Barney Safety, Camp Wannrunaround, Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day/Good Night, It Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space and the motion picture, Barney's Great Adventure, show him blinking (though it's a costume design thing) Kyle Nelson, Carey Stinson, and Jennifer Romano plays the Baby Bop, BJ and Barney costume in this home video The Version of Barney and The Backyard Gang Theme Songs musical arrangements from "Waiting for Santa" The same translation to clips after the Season 1-13 opening silhouette during the intro was also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround" same length of the end credits of "Rock with Barney" In international releases of this home video, The Season 1-3 theme song was used but the Season 4-6 format was still that version is also similar to the VHS Home Video 1999 release version of Barney Theme Songs has the same arrangements track vocals from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", based on Barney's Super Singing Circus epxect with the cartoony sound effects featured on the "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" A reference to "Happy Birthday, Barney!" is made In 1999-2005, as part of the marketing campaign for the then-upcoming video What the World We Share and Best Fairy Tales Lyrick Studios revealed that this video was the best-selling video ever (selling over 11 million copies) at the time this is the first video for the Frist Generation to use the 1996 lullaby version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements from "You Can Be Anything" of Barney's vocals from "Once Upon a Time", BJ's vocals from "First Things First!", Baby Bop's vocals from "Barney's Halloween Party" and kids's vocals from "Barney's Big Surprise" Originally, this video was to be released in Early June 1994/January-July 1995. However, it was pushed back for an October 1996 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it Although Tim Dever voiced Barney in this special, the Barney voice in Barney's Band and the Barney costume in Barney Live! in New York City did his voice in the promotional preview in the The rainbow title card isn't shown In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release this is the first time Family Adult Kidsongs Biggles Cast sing "I Love You" with Barney and the others During Respect!, the At Home With Animals Barney costume is used. A redubbed version of this song is a clip on A-Counting We Will Go! (2010 DVD Home Video) as well This is one of the rare occurances BJ calls Baby Bop by name. Summary at the Back Cover for release Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn how to be good friends to others and respecting them Today It Min Birthday and his 9th Year Old. Gallery *Original Release (1996) VHS *1997 release (Lyrick Studios Version) VHS *Original Release Austrailan version (1998) VHS *Sceond Release Austrailan version (2000) VCD *Third Release Austrailan version (2001) CD and Cassette Audio Soundtrack *Original Release New Zealand version (1998) VHS *First Release UK version (1998) VHS *Final Release UK version (1999-2002) VHS *Austrailan version (April 4, 1998) *Hebrew version (May 1, 1998) *Spanish version (November 29, 1998) *Italy version (May 5, 1999) *Japan version (January 12, 2000) *Poland version (July 2, 2000) *Dutch version (August 31, 200 *First Release (1999 Version) VHS *Sceond and Third Release on VHS and DVD (2004 and 2005) *DVD and VHS Final release (2010-2013) Cover Arts Original and First release 1996-1999 VHS Front Cover *The Barney costume in from "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure", The Barney segment from "Kids for Character", and "At Home With Animal" is used. *The Baby Bop costume *The BJ costume Back Cover * 2000 Nickelodeon/Paramount release Front Cover *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Back Cover *Barney 2001 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop singing "I Love You" Back Cover *The Barney costume in from "Three Wishes" is used. * Release Dates *October 13th 1996 (Kids Edutainment version) *November 4th 1997 (Lyrick Studios version) *March 9, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *December 28th 2000 (Nick Jr/Paramount Version) *April 14th 2001 (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity Version) *November 27th 2001 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Version) *December 13th 2005 (HiT Entertainmet Version) *December 7th 2010 (Lionsgates Version) International Release Dates *Hungarian version (December 30, 1997) *New Zealand version (January 12, 1998) *UK version (January 13, 1998) *Austrailan version (April 4, 1998) *Hebrew version (May 1, 1998) *Spanish version (November 29, 1998) *Italy version (May 5, 1999) *Japan version (January 12, 2000) *Poland version (July 2, 2000) *Dutch version (August 31, 2000) *Bahasa indonesia version (December 31, 2000) *French version (June 12, 2001) *Czech version (July 18, 2001) *Portugal version (August 15, 2001) *Turkey version (February 2002) *Greek version (June 11, 2002) *Taiwan version (November 19, 2003) *Chinese Simplified (December 12, 2003) *German version (October 17, 2005) *Arabic version (January 12, 2010) *Portuguese version (February 12, 2010) *Thai version (March 12, 2010) Preview Transcript *(The 1995-Present Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo plays, and then, the preview starts as the star goes back to the yellow background, turning to the scene from the video) Let's Show Respect! Previews Orignial 1996 VHS version (Kids Edutainment re-print release) Opening *1993 FBI Warning *1993 Interpol Warning *Kids Edutainment Logo (1988-present) *The Wiggles Unicef Christmas Commercial 1995 *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1996) *Barney Home Videos Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) *Barney Fan Clubs Promo *Barney & Friends - Season 1 Funding Credits (Michael Version) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Let's Show Respect! Title Card Closing *End Credits *WNET Logo (1995-2000/2002-2014) *APT Logo (1992-1994) *Barney & Friends - Season 1 Funding Credits (Min Version) *PBS Logo (1989-present) *Barney and the Backyard Gang Preview *The Lyons Groups Logo (1988-present) All New of VHS version (Lyrick Studios reprint release): Opening *2002 Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *2000 Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) Taken from from Barney's Good Day, Good Night *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer Taken *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends - Season 3 Funding Credits (Version #1) *Barney and The Backyard Gang Intro (1990-1991) *Let's Show Respect! Title Card Closing *WNET Logo (1995) *APT Logo (1992-1995) *Barney & Friends - Season 3 Funding Credits (Version #2) *PBS Logo (1993-present) *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Barney's Camp Wannarunaround Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Sesame Street LIVE! Promo Second 1999 VHS version (Lyrick Studios reprint release) Opening *2003 Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *2003 Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Barney's What a World We Share Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) *Barney & Friends - Season 3 Funding Credits (Version #1) *Barney Home Videos (Season 4 Version) Intro *Way To Respect! Title Card (Season 5 Version) Closing *End Credits *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1979-Present) *Barney & Friends - Season 3 Funding Credits (Version #2) *PBS Kids Logo (1993-present) *Barney's Big Surprise! Preivew *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Colors and Shapes Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2000 VHS version (Paramount/Nickelodeon release) Opening *Paramount Feature Presentation logo *Paramount FBI Warning Screen *Nick Jr Preview *Feature Presentation Bumper *Paramount Pictures logo (1986-2002) *Nick Jr logo *Nick Jr Face Promo *Barney & Friends - Season 4 Funding Credits (Version #1) *Barney & Friends (Season 1 Version) Intro *Ready Set Respect! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney & Friends - Season 2 Funding Credits (Version #2) *PBS Kids Logo (1993-present) *The Wiggles USA Preview *Go Diego Go Live! Commercial *Barney in Outer Space Preview 2001 VHS version (Anchor Bay Entertainment rarity release) Opening *Anchor Bay FBI Warning Screen *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) *The Wiggles USA Preview *Oobi Promo *Please Stay Tuned from Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits *Barney & Friends (Season 6 Version) Intro *Goning a Respect! Title Card Closing *End Credits *WNET Logo (1987-1988) *Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits *PBS Logo (1998) *Be My Valetntine Love Barney Trailer *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Blue's Clues LIVE Promo *The Muppet On Tour Promo *1987 Walt Disney World 15th Birthday Party *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997) *Anchor Bay Entertainment logo Third VHS and DVD 2004 and 2005 version (HiT Entertainment reprint release) Opening *Hit Entertainmenmt FBI Warning & Interpol Warning Screen *Hit Entertainment Logo (2000-2006) *Bob the Builder Bob Big Plan Trailer *Barney's Can You Sing That Songs? Preview *Barney A Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo *Please Stay Tuned from Happy Mad Silly Sad *Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends - Season 8 Funding Credits (Version #1) *Barney & Friends (Season 10-11 Version) Intro *Fun on Respect! Title Card (Season 7-9 Version) Closing *End Credits *Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993) *Barney & Friends - Season 7 Funding Credits (Version #2) *PBS Kids Logo (1999-present) *Barney's Colorful World! Trailer *Barney's Best Manners Your Invatation to Fun! Trailer *Bob The Builder The Big Games Trailer *The Wiggles Sailing Around the World Trailer *Faggle Rock Live by the Rule of the Rock Trailer *Angelina Ballerina Friends Forever Trailer *Toodworld Platyroo and Family Too Trailer *Jim Henson's Animal Jam Shake Your Leg Trailer *Jim Henson's Frances Videos & Books Trailer *Barney's Fun On Respect! Book Trailer *HiT Entertainment Logo (2000-2006) Final release (2010 Lionsgates version) Opening *Lionsgate Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2007-present) *Lionsgate Logo (2008-present) *Bob The Builder Preview *Thomas & Friends Preview *Barney Preview *Audio Play Clsoing *End Credits *Lionsgate Logo Transcript *(we open up at the treehouse, and Min, Tosha and Shawn are going up it, showing respect to each other) *Min: (to Tosha) After you. *Tosha: No, after you. *Shawn: No, no, after you. *Min: No, I exited. After you. *Tosha: No really. After you. *Shawn: No. After you. *Min: After you. *Tosha: No, no. After...(points at the Barney doll)...Barney. *(The Barney doll comes to life) *Barney: Oh, hi everybody. *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Oh, what kind of game was that you were playing. *Tosha: It's not really a game, Barney. We're just showing respect to each other. *Barney: Oh. *Shawn: Today at school, we learned a lot about respect. *Baby Bop: (arrives) Respect? What is respect? *Barney & Kids: Oh, hi, Baby Bop. *Barney: Come on in, and we'll talk about it. *Baby Bop: Oh, goody! (comes in to the treehouse) Hi, everybody! *Barney: If I'm correct, I knew respect. You liked to learn about respect. *Baby Bop: Yes, I would. *Min: Well, when you respect someone, you care about feelings, and to show respect, use your very best manners. *Baby Bop: Oh. *Barney: That's right, Min. It's important to have respect for everyone you meet. *Shawn: Yeah. And there are lots of different kinds of people. *Tosha: And lots of different ways to show respect. *Barney: That's right. *Baby Bop: Woah, Barney. There's a lot to learn. *Barney: (music starts for Respect) Oh, it's okay, Baby Bop. The rules to about showing respect are really pretty easy. *Baby Bop: Oh, good. *Barney: This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Woah. *Barney & Kids: It's very easy to do. *Baby Bop: Uhh. *Barney & Kids: Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney: Now let's do some pretend play to help you understand. *Baby Bop: Okay. *(Shawn appears from the window of the treehouse, making some silly faces. *Tosha:No more teasing. Don't call names. There are other more pleasing games. *Barney: The words you speak in someone's ear should be the kind they like to hear. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Min on a wheel chair, holding a teddy bear) *Barney: If someone doesn't look the same, don't be shy, just ask their name. After a while, you'll smile so wide, when you see we're all the same inside. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to the playground) *Shawn: Now, you can be bully. *Baby Bop: (horrified) Ohh! *Shawn: Come on, you! Who wants to fight?! *Baby Bop: Oh!Being a bully is no fun. Pushing and punching at everyone. *Barney:You'll have more friends, please understand, when that fist becomes a helping hand. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. *Baby Bop: Yeah. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *(fade to Tosha carring some heavy bags from the school door) *Tosha: These bags are heavy. *Shawn: Here, let me help you. *Tosha: Thanks. *Min: Someone else to be nice to are people who are older than you. *Barney: They've been around for quite a while. Please use manners that will make them smile. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:This world can be a lot more fun, if we show respect to everyone. Friend to friend and face to face, we can make this a better place. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Show respect to others. It's very easy to do. Just be polite and treat them right; The way they should treat you. *Barney:Just be polite and treat them right. *Baby Bop: The way they should treat you. *Barney, Baby Bop & Kids: Respect! *(music ends) *Baby Bop: Yay! *Barney: Good job, Baby Bop. I believe you've got it. *Baby Bop: I learned it all, Barney! (giggles) *Barney: Good job. *BJ: (arrives at the treehouse) Hi, everybody! *Barney: Hi, BJ! *BJ: And hi, Sissy! *Baby Bop: Hi, BJ. I was just learning about respect and I've learned it all. *BJ: Cool! I would like to learn about respect. *Barney: Yeah, BJ. It means to be a friend. *BJ: Yeah. It does. *Barney: (music starts for That is What It Means to Be A Friend) A friend likes to show respect. You and me, me and you﻿, there is so much we can do. Play all day, tomorrow play again. I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *BJ:When I go out to ride a bike, I love to ride with you. I wonder if we could ride a bike that's built for two. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *Shawn: If you throw a ball in the air, I'll be there to catch. It's so much fun we can share cause we're a perfect match. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. *Min: Give me a hug and you can bet I will give one too. Blow me a kiss and I you'll get one blowing back to you. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I can see you and me get along terrifically. That is what it means to be a friend. That is what it means to be a friend! (music ends). *(Stephen arrives at the treehouse) *Stephen: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Oh, hi, Stephen. We're just learning about respect. *Stephen: Respect?! Cool! *BJ: Yeah, respect is so fun. *Shawn: And polite too. *Barney: That's right, BJ. *Stephen: (sees Shawn) Shawn! *Shawn: Stephen! We're just learning about respect. *Stephen: I'm glad to see you. You're my friend, especially Carlos and Kenneth too. *Barney: You were right, Stephen. *Shawn: Hey, we like respect too. *Tosha: And also we are friends too. *Barney: That's right, Kathy. It's important about respect. *BJ: It is. *Stephen: It reminds me of the five senses. *Barney: You're right, Stephen. (music starts for Senses Song) With our eyes we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: See! *Barney: With our ears we.. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Hear! *Barney: With our fingers we can.. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Touch! *Barney:With our nose we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Smell! *Barney:With our mouth we... *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Taste! *Barney: Thank you very much! *Baby Bop: I am an eye. Yes, an eye is what I am. Sometimes I need some glasses to see the best I can. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Stephen: I am an ear. If I'm working, you can hear. Please don't put things inside me. I'd like to make that clear. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Shawn: You know me. I'm a finger that lets you touch. I can tell if it's hot or cold, or if it's smooth or rough. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *Tosha: I am a nose. On an elephant, I'm a trunk. With me, you'll smell the difference between a flower and a skunk. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, With our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. *BJ: I am a mouth. I'm the one that lets you taste With me, you'll enjoy your dinner, so it won't go to waste. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: With our eyes we see, with our ears we hear, with our fingers we can touch. With our nose we smell, with our mouth we taste. Now thank you very much. (music ends) *Barney: You know, Shawn. We touch, taste, hear, see and smell lots of things, every day. *Shawn: Right, Barney. *BJ: And we take turns because we respect. *Barney: That's right, BJ. *BJ: Yeah, it's a great thing, Barney. *Barney: (music starts for Taking Turns) Taking turns is a good thing. Oh, we take turns *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: When we play with toys. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: When we play with toys. *Barney: 'Cause that's what's right. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause that's what's right. *Barney: For girls and boys. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: For girls and boys. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns when play with toys. 'Cause that's what right for girls and boys. oh, we take turns when we play with toys. *Barney: Oh, we take turns *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: When we play a game. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: When we play a game. *Barney: 'Cause that's a rule *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: 'Cause that's a rule. *Barney: That stays the same. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: That stays the same. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns when we play a game. 'Cause that's a rule that stays a same. Oh, we take turns when we play a game. *Barney: Oh, we take turns. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns. *Barney: So we'll all have fun. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: So we'll all have fun. *Barney: And we include. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: And we include. *Barney: Everyone. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Everyone. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. And we include everyone. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. And we include everyone. Oh, we take turns so we'll all have fun. (music ends) *Barney: Nice job everybody! *BJ: Yeah. Respect is cool. *Barney: Yeah, respect is also about colors. *Min: Are we gonna do it right now, Barney? *Barney: Yeah. Let's go! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go down to the treehouse and arrive at the playground and the music starts for Colors All Around) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like colors, we like them a lot. we got colors, colors we got. Red, blue, and yellow. purple, orange, green. Black, white, brown, every color in between. Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Barney: Red makes me think of an apple or a cherry. *BJ: The sun when it sets or a ripe strawberry. *Shawn: Blue is the sky, blue is the sea. *Stephen: Blue is the color of a blueberry. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Shawn: Orange is a pumpkin, orange is a carrot. *Min: Orange is an orange. We can share it. *Tosha: And if you haven't seen what is purple and green, just take a look at Barney. See what I mean? *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world, for every boy and girl. *Barney: We like colors. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like colors. *Barney: We like them a lot. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We like them a lot. *Barney:We got colors. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: We got colors. *Barney: Colors we got. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors we got. *Barney: Red, blue, and yellow. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Red, blue and yellow. *Barney: Purple, orange, green. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Purple, orange green. *Barney: Black, white, brown. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Black, white, brown. *Barney: Every color in between. *BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Every color in between. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: Colors all around, all around the world for every boy and girl. Colors all around, all around the world for every boy and girl. (music ends) *BJ: Colors are all around. *Barney: That's right, BJ. We better go to the classroom and learn about feelings. *BJ: That's a great idea, Barney. Come on, Shawn. Let's go! *Shawn: Okay! *(Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & the kids go to the classroom) *(music starts for I Can Laugh) *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can you do with your head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? I like my head. How about you? It lets me know I'm alive. How many things can I do with my head? I can surely do at least five. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? Count to 10. Say 'em again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Oh, I can laugh, (Ha-ha!) cry, (Boo-hoo!) I can listen, I can blink, I can sneeze. (Ah-choo!) All of these things I can do with my head. I can do 'em. How about you? (music ends) *Barney: Great job, everybody! *Stephen: See, feelings are different expressions. *BJ: You were right, Stephen. *Barney: Remember when John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth is his name? *Shawn: We do. *Barney: (music starts for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth) Let's do it, everybody! John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" *Barney: It's softer now. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & Kids: John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt: His name is my name too! Whenever I go out, the people always shout: "There goes John Jacob Jingleheimer Schimdt! Da da-da da-da da-da da!" Oh, yeah! (music ends) *Tosha: That was great! *Barney: Stupendous. *Stephen: Come on everybody let's go outside to play. *Barney: Okay. End Credits *Executive Producers: Sheryl Leach & Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jeff Gittle *Director: Jim Rowley *Writer: Stephen White *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Joe Phillips Universal Studios Inc. & Bob Singleton *Happy Birthday, Respect! Music: Angelo Natalie *Lyricist/Composer: Tony Peugh *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Voice of Barney Bob West *Barney's Body Costume Carey Stinson Maurice Scott and Josh Martin *Voice of BJ Patty Wirtz *BJ's Body Costume Jared Harris and Kyle Nelson *Voice of Baby Bop Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume Lauren Mayeux and Jennifer Romanos *Barney's Understudy Del Johnson *BJ and Baby Bop Understudy Yana Kolmakova *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox, II) *Grace (Maddie Rose) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) *Rusty (Ben Lux) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Miss Vera Goode (Carol Farabee) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) *Tiffany Burton *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks *1996 Talent Search Winners *Jill Nelson *David Voss *Dao Knight *Barbara Logan *Robert "Rob" Grader *Jeff Brooks *Alyssa Franks *Austin Lux *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ *Tomie dePaola *Don Mincey *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Ana Maelia Towry *Deborah Cole *Gene Raye Price *Jeff Ayers *Barry Pearl *Production Manager: *Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: *Terrie Davis *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer: *Buz Cannon *Ken Crain *Lightning Director: *Lowry Perry *Post Production Supervisor: *David Baertsch *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: *Bruce Deck *Boom Operators Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Larry Allens *Associate Production Designer *Perri Verdino-Gates *Assistant to Preformance Director: *Barry Phillips *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomason *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jimi White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Singleton Productions, Inc: Mark S. Bernthal Lory Lazarus & Stephen Bates Baltes *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell *Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *The Barney & Friends Songs Book Soundtrack from: *It's a Great Day *1995 Stephen Bates Baltes Music Inc. *Respect! *1996 Tony Peugh & Stephen White Music Inc. *That is What It Means To Be A Friend *1994 Willy Welch Music Inc. *The Five Senses Song *1988 Tony Peugh Music Inc. *Taking Turns *1988 Willy Welch and Tony Peugh Music Inc. *Colors All Around *1990 Phil Parker Music In. *I Can Laugh *Tony Peugh *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Happy Birthday To You *Please And Thank You *Laugh With Me! *S-M-I-L-E *Good Manners *Lookin Around My Neighborhood *People Helping Other People *Today We Can Say! *Everyone Is Special *The Friendship Song *Manager Of Musical Servaces *Jill Hance *Charles King *Jonathan Smith *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester *Video: Dick Sens *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller, Linda M. Long, John R. Tierney *Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl *Make-up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Roe *Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. *For Singleton Productions Inc. *Keith Davenport *Larry Haron *Mike Pietzsch *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *Excutive in Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Special Thanks To The Animal Trackers *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Copyright @1996 The Lyons Gruops